Manufacturing of MOSFET semiconductors are well known in the art. Such structures are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,792 to Chow et al., which discloses a technique for making conductive channels of small size.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,944,836 and 4,954,142 to Beyer et al. both describe techniques for chemical-mechanical polishing of silicon-based substrates.
Kaufman et al. have written on such structures in Journal of the Electrochemical Society, Volume 138, page 3460, 1991.
Although the aforementioned references discuss the fabrication of a MOSFET device, they do not provide the advantages of the instant invention.